


Curiosity and Indulgence

by Down with the Thiccness (BialystockAndBloom)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Accidental weight gain, Belly Kink, Fantasizing, Feeder Jon, Feedism, Masturbation, Medium Burn, Non-binary Martin Blackwood, Other, Pre-Season/Series 01, Public Masturbation, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Voyeurism, Weight Gain, Weight Kink, fat kink, i just want quality tma chub kink content ok ;~;, of sorts, or maybe actually, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BialystockAndBloom/pseuds/Down%20with%20the%20Thiccness
Summary: Day in and day out at The Magnus Institute, Jonathan Sims sits at his desk and pours over paranormal research he knows deep down is all fake. Martin Blackwood does the same thing, except that they're usually eating something while they're at it.Though he'd never admit it, Jon loves the way Martin looks, and more than that, loves to watch them eat. It's one of the few things that makes his job bearable. So, he comes up with a simple experiment - given a near-endless supply of food, how much can he make Martin eat without them catching on to what he's doing?---Weight gain kink fic. DLDR
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Martin Blackwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	Curiosity and Indulgence

There are many words that Jonathan Sims could use to describe Martin Blackwood. Nuisance. Worrywart. Overprotective. Annoyance.

However, the two that came to his mind most often were “big” and “beautiful”.

Martin was by no means a small person. Standing at only about five-foot-four, they weighed what Jon estimated to be around 260 pounds. More times than Jon could count, Martin had squeezed by his desk to get a cup of tea or coffee, their oversized hips brushing against him as they said “sorry!” with slight embarrassment. But it wasn’t just their thighs that were big, of course. They had a gently hanging belly, constrained behind a slightly-too-small button-up shirt which also concealed two full and luscious breasts. And, of course, at the top of that shirt was his plump double chin which wobbled when he talked. Just above that was his face, round like the moon with chubby, pinchable cheeks.

As much as Jon hated to admit it, Martin was drop-dead gorgeous.

It wasn’t that Jon was ashamed of his attraction to bigger people; he wasn’t some creep who didn’t want people to know that he had the ~ultimate unspeakable taboo~ of finding fat people attractive. Everyone knew it. Hell, in college, he didn’t think he dated a single person who wasn’t at least double the size he was.

But this was _Martin_. Martin, who asked every fifteen minutes, "Can I get you a cup of tea? Can I help you with your paperwork? Do you need me to do anything for you?". Martin, who wrote blase poetry in a custom leatherbound journal. Martin, whose desk looked like the reception area of a retirement home.

Martin, whose thick, supple, fat-filled arms strained against their sleeves.

Jon blinked hard. _No_ , he thought. He wouldn't let himself have those kinds of thoughts about someone like Martin.

Of course, those thoughts were dashed when he felt Martin's tummy rub against the nape of his neck.

"O-oh! Sorry, Jon! Ah, 'wide load, coming through', heh," they laughed weakly.

"It's fine. We're quite alright, Martin," he responded in a cheerier tone than normal. Jon found a lot of things to fault Martin on, but their body rubbing on his would never be one of them.

The layout of the archival slightly inconvenient. Jon's desk was situated right next to the door. _Anybody_ would have to squeeze past him to get to their own desk (though, of course, it tended to be a tighter fit for Martin). Then, next to his desk was Sasha's. Facing Sasha's desk was Tim's, and next to Tim's was Martin's. This, of course meant that Martin's desk faced Jon and vice versa.

For as much as Jon tended to dislike Martin, this was, admittedly, one of his favoirte perks of the job. When Jon wasn't slaving away trying to find ancient Gnostic churches or other such nonsense for Ms. Robinson, he would sometimes look over at their desk. He wasn't trying to stare - he wasn't a creeper - but he found that often, Martin would be idly snacking away at something. Nothing much; just a bag of chips or a candy bar from the vending machine.

 _This_ is what kept Jon going throughout the day. Knowing that eventually, he would see the most attractive person indulging in a fantasy of his, whether they knew it or not. It wasn't common you'd get to see someone so good-looking eat so much so often. Today, for example, Martin had a small load with them: a Twix bar, a bag of salt and vinegar chips, and a bottle of Dr. Pepper.

Martin sat down in their chair with a slight thud. Jon pretended not to notice how their belly jiggled beneath their comfortably snug sweater vest as they did. They cracked open their bottle of soda, put in their earplugs, took a big swig, and got to work.

Work. Right. Shit. Jon was supposed to be doing work today.

Today's work was some inane nonsense, the same as almost every other day. Opening his email, he saw that it was something about a man who claimed a giant slug came up from his drain. Ugh. If he needed something to turn him off, that did the trick well enough.

He opened up his web browser to search for "giant slugs". After a few minutes of scrolling, he found that the real world's biggest slug measured in at about eight inches, a far cry from the four-to-five feet that this gentleman was claiming. His next step would be to look at other gastropods that the man could've mistaken the creature for...

"Take me ouuuuuut, tonight..."

... until he was distracted by Martin's singing.

This was something they did often. They'd pop their headphones in, put on some sad indie music from the 90's or 80's, and eventually murmur along to it. Jon was sure that Martin had a lovely singing voice when they actually tried to sing, and truth be told, their mumble-singing wasn't all that bad either. But it was the _principle_ of the matter, Jon thought. There was work to be done, and...

"... if a double decker bus..."

Jon watched as Martin brought the candy bar to their mouth and bit into it, the chocolate smearing on their lips as they hummed all the while.

Jon suddenly had a thought he was surprised he'd never had before.

Opening a private window in his browser, he looked up "twix bar calories".

According the USDA - 290 calories.

Jon's face suddenly felt hot. He quickly looked up the calorie counts of their other snacks, and (after doing a quick bit of arithmetic) realized that Martin had about 770 calories worth of junk food for their midday snack. It wasn't rare for them to have an extra indulgence if they worked a long shift, and of course, on Friday there were always doughnuts, and every now and again Rosie would bring in some danishes from a nearby bakery, and of course, Martin liked their tea with milk and sugar...

Doing some sloppy math, Jon pegged Martin as eating about 1300 calories worth of food during the work day - not counting their lunch break, or when they would come in to finish their breakfast.

Subtly, and while attempting to keep a neutral expression, Jon adjusted himself to hide his erection.

Some part of him knew it probably wasn't the best thing, morally speaking, to get off on the diet on one of his coworkers who was just going about their day. But at the same time, another louder part of him knew that that was kinda hot. If that's how much they ate here, just in snacks, then what about at home? He imagined Martin in their flat, lounging on their coach, binging through The Office as they binge through an entire pantry's worth of food. Maybe their big, round, jiggly belly would be spilling ont their lap as they stuffed their face with more and more food, slowly but surely swelling up. They'd be eating straight from a carton of ice cream as their stomach stretched out, their already skintight sweatervest riding up to expose a pink a pale expanse of flesh.

Quickly, Jon got up and power-walked to the bathroom, one hand in his pocket to hold his boner down, as not to raise alarm.

Locking himself in a stall, he continued with his fantasies. He imagined Martin ordering piles of takeout, ordering two or three (or maybe even four) extra large pizzas and casually devouring them. He imagined how Martin would keep getting fatter and fatter, their thighs getting thicker, fuller, richer. He imagined them half nude, frantically shovelling more and more fattening food in their mouth with one hand as they furiously masturbated with the other (much like Jon was doing now, his cock in a chokehold as he frantically stroked it). He imagined them coming to work in nothing more than a crop top, their tummy fully exposed and hanging past their crotch, their deep, deep, cavernous navel on display for the world to see. Maybe they'd even take it off, exposing their chest, their two huge, voluptuous tits out in the open. Maybe as they guzzled from a two-liter of pop, they'd grab their tit and squeeze it, even though there'd be so, so much more than just one handful of flesh.

Jon closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he continued to jack off. In his mind's eye, Martin was wearing nothing more than a cute pair of panties that barely covered their giant ass, and a thin black choker that was practically hidden underneath their neck fat. Martin plopped their bulging belly on Jon's desk, smiling coyly at him, as they suckled from a can of whipped cream. They put a dollop on one of their nipples before grabbing their easily double-D-cup breast with both hands and bringing it to their mouth to lick it off, perfect strawberry blonde hair twinkling underneath the fluorescent lights of the office. Jon reached out to touch their stomach. It was soft and yielding, like dough. With every stroke and every jiggle, he could sense Martin getting more and more aroused, them whining in sheer arousal as their breath got even heavier and their face turned a bright red, until they...

until they...

untill they...

 **came**.

...

Jon let out a long sigh of relief as his head started to spin, a cloud of endorphins rushing into his brain. The deed was done now. He held his slowly-limpening dick as the last few drops of cum slowly dripped from it.

It was a fantasy. That's all. Of course Jon knew that wasn't _really_ how Martin lived their life, and likewise, it wasn't _really_ how he felt about them. It was just a fun, silly, wildly erotic daydream of his.

Jon wiped himself off and peed (he'd heard nightmare stories about people who had forgotten to do so after masturbation and ending up with horrifying UTI's).

It was a fantasy.

That's all.

He washed his hands and headed out of the bathroom, trying to shake the images out of his head. He knew that that sort of thought was reserved for nights in the bedroom, not bathroom breaks in the office. But still, with someone as lovely as Martin -

No, Martin wasn't _lovely_. Someone as... lustful, maybe? No. Lust-inducing, that's the word.

There was one brief stop that Jon made before making his way back to his desk.

~~~

Jon walked back into the archival assistant's office.

"You okay?" asked Sasha, only mildly concerned.

"What? Yeah, I'm... I'm fine, thank you," Jon answered.

"Mmm, okay. We were afraid you fell in, you know."

"You'll be delighted to know that I've made it another day without slipping into the toilet and drowning."

"Well alright!" Tim exclaimed. "I'm going to add another day to the 'Days Since Last Employee Died Inside a Toilet' counter."

Jon made his way around his own desk, and, somewhat unceremoniously, dropped something on Martin's desk.

"Here," he said, flatly.

"W-what?"

Martin looked down. There was a Butterfinger on their desk.

"What is this?"

"It's... a Butterfinger?"

"I - okay, yes, but why are you giving this to me?"

"Oh! I got one from the vending machine, and it spat out another, so I figured I'd give the spare to you."

"Ah! ... to me?"

Jon chuckled. "Yes. It's just, a gift. It's not _that_ unbelievable that I'd give you a free candy bar, is it?"

"Wait, what's going on?" Tim chimed in.

"What? Oh. I, I just got a free candy bar from the vending machine and chose to gave it to Martin."

"Aw, no fair!" Tim remarked. "I want a free candy bar!"

"Well - _yes_ , I'd assume most people do, but - "

"Why does Martin get one and I don't?"

"What are you on about?" asked Sasha.

"Jon's refusing to give us his free candy!"

"What the hell, Jon? I like free candy!"

"No, it's - it's not _my_ free candy, I just bought one from the vending machine, and -"

"And where's that one now?" asked Tim.

"What? I ate it!"

"Why would you do that?" asked Sasha.

"It - it was _my_ candy bar!"

"Ohhh, okay. I see! The rich get richer," Time grumbled.

"How am I getting richer from this?!"

"Guys, guys!" Martin interjected. "It... it's just a nice gift! The next time Jon gets free candy, I'm sure he'll give you some too."

"Thank you, Martin."

After a moment of silence, Tim asked, "So, are you going to split that with us, or...?"

"What? No, fuck off! This one's mine!"

Almost as if he was making a point, he shoved the majority of it in his mouth and ate it.

Jon sat back down at his desk. He hadn't anticipated there'd be such a hassle over a dumb candy bar. But, ultimately, he'd accomplished his goal. Martin ate his candy bar, and knowing Martin, it wouldn't detract any from their seemingly endless appetite. He knew that they'd still eat everything else they planned on eating that day, and they'd be that much fatter for it.

He took a deep breath, and started brainstorming different ways to give Martin more food. Hopefully, it would be less of an ordeal for today.

As he imagined an even bigger, softer Martin, he felt a dull ache in his loins as his dick hardened again.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaa hi! This is my first time posting kink stuff and I'm, incredibly nervous about it lmao.  
> A bit about me IRL - I am fat and also genderqueer and asexual! So I, hope I did a good job with painting an erotic picture of a fat genderqueer character from the perspective of an ace character hjdknjcdkn honestly, the stuff I had Jon fantasizing about was mostly stuff I've done that I thought was hot, or stuff I think would be hot to do ;3  
> Anyway, I'm going to build on this fic more. There's going to be praise kink stuff and weight gain and aaa,,, I'm excited lol


End file.
